Magnets
by msashleyrenee
Summary: I don't really know where it's going yet to be honest.  It's just a lot of fluff right now with the intentions of developing a plot 3
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys, this is my first attempt! Lemme know what you think? If it's no good I really don't want to continue3**

A stray lock of brunette hair fell against his face, and he instinctively, lovingly, brushed it behind her ear. His hand lingered, tracing circles against her cheek as he pulled away. Rachel moved with him as he moved back, unwilling to break their kiss, and he smiled into her lips.

She sighed, and allowed him to separate their lips so he could look at her. He stared into her chocolate brown eyes and can't help but grin at how lucky he feels, how lucky he knows he is. Rachel blushed and looked down at the floor in her room. He hooked his index finger under her chin and tilted her face up to look at him again.

"You're perfect," he breathed. She scanned his eyes for a moment, an attempt at seeing deep into his soul, searching for traces of honesty. He really did mean it. He loved everything about Rachel Berry, and she really was perfect to him. He wanted to make her realize just how much she meant to him.

She smiled at him, melting his heart and seemingly accepting his admission, and leaned in to kiss him again. Instead of letting her lips meet his, he turned his head slightly, tactically, so his lips swept across her skin arriving at her ear. "And you're so beautiful," he whispered and breathed in the scent of her hair, _apples_, god he missed that smell.

She was the one to pull back this time and her voice, throaty and quiet, filled the room with his name, "Finn..."

"I know Rach, you don't want to hear it, I'm sorry," He wasn't really sorry, but he added it for good measure.

"It's not that I don't want you to tell me Finn, but you've interrupted me to tell me five times in the past fifteen minutes," she giggled, "I never thought _I'd_ be the one forcing myself on _you_." Her body was emanating fire and lust and she suddenly bit her lip, somehow making her look innocent and sexy at the same time, in a way that only Rachel could. She suddenly was sliding backwards, stopping when her back met the headboard of her bed.

She was staring at him, her eyes smoldering like embers, and that was all it took. He was hovering over her instantly, his head dipping to allow his lips to meet her parted ones. He kissed her, and nipped at her bottom lip, making her arms wrap around his neck, pulling him closer. He took her need to be close to him as an invitation to slip his tongue through her lips. Her small hands slid down his shirt, and rested on his chest as he kissed her.

He loved kissing her, loved losing himself in her, loved how she made him feel. Simply put, he loved her and couldn't believe how long it took him to realize it. He hadn't told her, he knew she'd think it was too soon. He didn't want to rush her or scare her, he had just convinced her to be with him again, convinced her that they should try again. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel overwhelmed, and start thinking about how her feelings for him could get in the way of her dreams again. No, he definitely didn't want that. So he was waiting, waiting to tell her.

A soft moan escaped her lips, and he swore he felt it resonate through his whole body. _God, she is so sexy,_ he thought to himself_._ Her hands still rested on his chest, and he liked that, because it wasn't like she was pushing him away. It was like she was making herself compact, allowing him to engulf her, surround her completely. He slid his hand to the back of her neck and gentley pulled her up to him, hungrily kissing her. Her hands flew up to his cheeks and he felt her shiver when his hand lightly traveled down to her lower back, slightly pushing her closer. He smiled, feeling her body instinctively arc upwards, molding to his. He could _definitely_ get used to this, the way she _showed him_ how she felt instead of _talking_ about it all the time.

* * *

><p>Her skin was having electric shock reactions to his touch, no matter how light or soft the contact was. It was sending her into a frenzy, she couldn't think straight, she couldn't even see straight let alone have a coherent conversation. All she wanted to do was kiss him, and he kept pulling away to <em>look<em> at her. It made her self conscious the way he kept staring, so she tried her hardest to make the kissing last, pushing forward when he pulled back. She figured he knew what she was doing though, because the huge grin plastered on his face made it difficult for him to kiss her properly. She was sure if she hadn't sighed he would have laughed at her persistance.

_There he goes staring again_, she thought. Blood flushed her cheeks as she broke eye contact with him, looking away as fast as possible. _I am anything but perfect,_ her objection floated around in her head. After looking at him for what felt like hours, she realized he meant it when he said it. Her whole body felt like jello as she smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. Her eyes fluttered closed, she let his passion intoxicate her as he told her how beautiful he thinks she is.

Her eyes went hazey as she pulled back to look at him, "Finn..." _I love you_, she felt the words at the tip of her tongue, but her throat caught a little as she breathed and she felt like she had no voice. Strange, when was the last time she felt speechless?

His apology confused her mostly, until she realized he thought she didn't like what he was saying.

"It's not that I don't want you to tell me Finn, but you've interrupted me to tell me five times in the past fifteen minutes," she giggled, "I never thought _I'd_ be the one forcing myself on _you_." She felt a little vulerable telling him that she didn't want him to stop. She grasped her lip between her teeth, a habit she has when shes thinking. She decided they needed to move, so she pushed herself backwards and stared at him. She didn't have to wait long, he moved toward her like they were magnets and couldn't be too far away from each other. When she moves he moves, that's how it works, and that's how she likes it to work.

She felt incredibly lucky, as Finn kissed her senseless. She loved the way her body responded for her when she was with him, she didn't have to think about anything, it was all so _natural_ with him. Her hands combed through his hair and wrapped around his neck, they explored his muscular chest and cupped his face as she kissed him with everything she had. She loved the way he knew how to make her squirm beneath him, she felt safe with him, like she was free to be herself, free to enjoy herself.

He was a tornado, tearing through the walls, that kept her guarded, with ease. Even after everything, after he hurt her, made her feel worthless, she still felt the safest when she was with him. She couldn't believe it was so easy for him to earn her forgiveness, for her heart to let him straight back in, no questions asked, it was as if he had never left. Her head told her not to let him in again, her heart told her he never stopped loving her, and her body told her no one else made her feel the way he did. In simpler words, she was a confused mess. The decision to ignore her inner turmoil and allow herself to get lost in him was simple as she used the weight of her body to roll them over.

**Reviews are love... at least thats what everyone tells me?**


	2. Chapter 2 Part I

**No one reads this story really, but I had an idea so I figured I'd update :) there will be another update soon because I know what I want the next chapter to be! Thank you to be people who did review, fave and alert though! I'm sorry it took so long to update, I got swept up in Just You & I. Hope you like it, it's really short though! **

She was sitting in the middle seat of his truck, just staring out the window. They were driving to Santana's for the first pool party of the summer. Santana's parents were both doctors, which meant her house was _really_ nice. He put his arm around her, steering the truck with one hand. As she leaned forward to fumble with the radio he realized she'd been really quiet the whole ride.

"Rach?"

"Mmm?" She was still struggling to find a decent station.

"You okay?" His hand reassuringly found the small of her back.

She stiffened at the question but quickly relaxed, if he hadn't known her so well he never would have noticed; it was her tell. She found a station she liked and leaned back into his arm again.

She tilted her head up slightly and smiled, placing her hand on his thigh, "Of course."

_Woah. Her hand on my thigh?_ _That's pretty cool_, he thought. Then they hit a bump and her hand slid further up his thigh. She didn't move it back down. _Umm, does she know her hand is… WAIT. Is it moving? She's totally moving her hand, what on earth is going on. Funny, Rach, real funny. Whatever this game is, I'm not buying it. Wait, she's still moving her hand. Okay, fine I'm buying it. _

He saw her smirk as he pulled the car over to the side of the road. She pressed one knee into her seat and swung her hips to straddle him, her back against the steering wheel. Her lips met with his neck and his hands found her waist. Her dress was loose fitting, and he could totally see her plain black bikini. His hands roamed up her rib cage, once at the top his thumbs slightly ghosted over the side of her breasts.

"I'll let you take it off if we don't have to go to this party." She murmured it so softly he almost didn't hear her.

"Take what off?" He whispered, there was no one else there but it didn't seem like a time for loud voices.

"The bikini top. You can take it off if we don't have to go to the party."

Was this really happening to him? Wait there had to be a catch, something was up. She didn't want to go to the party? Was that why she was so quiet?

"Why don't you want to go to the party?" She stopped kissing his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, she'd been hoping he'd be too distracted by the offer to ask.

"I don't know…"

"Rachel?" He pushed her up a little so he could see her face.

She sighed, "Because, they're all going to be there."

"Who?" He watched her head fall, this was going to be serious.

"Santana, Quinn, Brittany… all the girls you've left me for. I'm not as pretty, or hot, or sexy as them. I can't compete."

"That's true you're not," her head snapped up, she was a little shocked, "you're prettier," he brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, "and hotter," he traced her collar bone, "and sexier," his thumb traced her lips. "You have no competition, Rach, at least not for me. You've already won."

"But what if-"

"Not gonna happen."

"But maybe-"

"Nope."

"Finn! I'm being serious, what if-"

He didn't even bother this time, he just kissed her. No, he was not going to go to the party and seem them in bikinis and fall in love. No, he was not going to be tempted to kiss any of them in the pool. No, he wouldn't leave her again for any of them, or anyone for that matter. It might have taken him a while but he figured it out, and he's not screwing things up this time. When he pulled away from their kiss he cupped her cheeks and looked at her.

"I probably won't even look at them Rach, not the way I look at you. And what you're wearing, let's just say it's going to be hard for me to look away from you. I might have to punch Puck, Sam, Artie, and Mike to keep them from staring at you. You never know maybe I'll have to punch Kurt too, he might be obsessed with the bikini." She smiled, _win_.

"I don't really care who else is at the party, I just want to get you in that pool to be honest. Well and I want the food, Santana's parents, like, have these things _catered_. I'm not going to leave you, so stop worrying. And I think you're just about the hottest thing to walk the earth, so you can stop comparing yourself to them, especially 'cause I don't." She nuzzled into his shoulder and kissed his neck, _win_.

"Oh, and as for the bikini top, when you let me take that thing off it'll be because_ I_ want to touch you and_ you_ want me to touch you, not because you're trying to distract me from other girls. And believe me, I _do _want to touch you, so turning down the offer is kind of a big deal." He felt her grin against his neck and wrap her arms around him.

She turned his head to look down at her and kissed him. "Maybe later," she whispered.

He looked at her for a minute before grinning, "Cool."

**It's really short, I know but I hadn't updated in a while and I felt like it needed to end on this note :) I will do a chapter about the "later" though and the pool party so that comes next. Any suggestions will be greatly appreciated! Reviews are love :)**


	3. Chapter 2 Part II

**Everyone who faved, alerted, & reviewed: I love you. Thank you so much for all the support I really didn't expect it, I kindof had a creative gust of wind yesterday and this is where its taken me. So anyway, suggestions for after this chapter are greatly appreciated and may or may not make it a sooner update because quite frankly I don't have a direction from here... except finchel finchel finchel, i mean I can take some angst but I love them too much so we'll see.**

They pulled up to Santana's house and Rachel was feeling better, in fact she'd been kissing his neck and nibbling on his ear the rest of the drive over. He unbuckled and pulled her to him, their lips meeting, parting, and tongues barely chasing each other when they heard a loud thud. The windshield of his truck was soaked and the remnants of a neon green balloon were sliding down the glass. Puck rounded on them, taking advantage of the open window and soaked them with another water balloon.

"Dude!" Finn jumped out of the truck, he was laughing though. The water felt good in the heat, and plus Rachel would have to take her dress off sooner cause it got wet. He helped her out of the car, she was mumbling something about water balloons being immature and sure enough Puck hit her with another one.

"What was that Berry?" Puck snickered.

"Nothing," she scoffed and turned to Finn, "I'm gonna go inside to change. I'll be out back in a few."

He nodded and watched her walk away, the dress was white. He didn't have to look at Puck to know he had to tell him to stop staring. When she went in the house he turned to his best friend.

"Damn." Puck breathed.

"Yeah, she's like a sneaky hot that you don't notice till you really look. But, you're not allowed to look so cut the shit." Finn snagged him in the arm, unable to wipe the smirk off his own face. "So, where is everyone?"

"They're all out back. Wanna go get some of the girls?" He offered a balloon which Finn gladly took and they ran to the back of the house. Puck pointed to the bin full of balloons and Finn nodded. He saw Quinn laying in a pool chair but decided it was probably not time for him to get her angry with him again, he'd leave that one to Puck. A balloon collided with her blonde hair and she screeched, Puck was on top of his game. Finn hit Santana and ran to the bin to get more ammo.

It turned into a brawl, but by the time Rachel came out it was pretty much over. She eyed a balloon unbroken on the deck and saw Puck with his back turned to her bragging about how no one hit him. She slammed him straight in the back of the head, soaking him, and everyone turned to look at her. She just smiled and waved at Puck and everyone else burst out laughing. Puck charged at her and chased her around the backyard until he finally caught her, Finn made a mental note that she runs a lot faster than you'd think. Puck snatched her up and carried her over to the pool.

"Noah, no!" She screamed and squirmed to get out of his grip, "Finn!" She pleaded, but he was on the other side of the yard.

Then she collided with the water. Finn couldn't help but laugh at her. She came up sputtering, and yelling about Puck dying a slow death. She fixed her hair but as soon as she was done Puck cannon balled right next to her, drenching her again. She screamed, and Finn jumped into the water. We was wading his way towards her when he saw Puck stand up behind her his hands outstretched to grab the strings of her top. Finn lunged at her just as Puck caught the strings, he managed to pull her against him just before the fabric fell.

"Dude! Seriously?" Finn yelled, splashing Puck with the hand that wasn't holding Rachel against him, you know, the bare-chested Rachel.

"Nice save, Finn!" Mike yelled from the side of the pool.

Lauren started screaming at Puck telling him he'd gone too far. Rachel was clinging to Finn for dear life and he was totally holding her there tightly with one arm. She was like _pressed _against him. Quinn called to him and threw a towel his way; he caught it and nodded thanks. Rachel was sniffling and he kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay baby, no one saw anything." He whispered to her as he walked them backwards to the edge of the pool. When her back reached the lining he used the towel as a screen and let her tie the top back in place. She looked up at him, her eyes big and brown, and asked him to check and make sure it was in place. He smiled, she trusted him. He peeked around the towel and she was perfectly clothed (well not perfectly to him she'd be naked in that case, but hey he'd take half naked any day).

"Can we go inside? I want to put my dress back on." She looked all sad.

"No" he told her simply.

"What? What do you mean no?"

"Oh, sorry I should have been clearer. No we can't go inside because I'm not letting you put that dress back on." She glared at him, "Rach, don't let that ruin things for you. He just wants to see you naked, and I mean… can you blame him?" His crooked grin was melting her down.

She tried really hard not to smile but in the end she smiled anyway. She looked like she wasn't thinking about all their friends being around them so he went in to kiss her. She didn't stop him, instead she kissed him back. They kissed until Kurt yelled at them that he was going to throw up, Blaine wacked him for that. They got out of the pool and joined their friends, everyone pretending that Rachel wasn't thoroughly embarrassed for no reason. Finn was happy they were being nice to her.

When it started to get late Santana started a bon fire. Finn really wanted some toasted marshmallows but Rachel kept pulling on his hand so he figured it was time to go. They said goodbye to their friends and made plans to go to the drive-in the next week. Rachel cuddled up next to him in the truck and she fell asleep on the drive home. He gently woke her when they pulled up to her house.

"I had a lot of fun today Rach, thanks for coming with me." He smiled at her tracing her cheek with his thumb.

"Do you want to come in? My dads won't be home till tomorrow morning, they left at seven to go to my aunts and their staying with her."

He smiled, she was embarrassed asking him to come in, or maybe she was worried he'd say no. _Like that would ever happen_. "Of course, I'll come in."

He followed her into the house and up to her room where he plopped down on her bed next to her. He kicked off his shoes and pulled her close to him smelling her hair. He was drifting off to sleep when she kissed him. He was tired, but he kissed her back and just let his senses take over. He pulled her closer to him, their legs intertwining, his hands roaming her back. She was kissing his neck, and raking her fingers through his hair. He had her dress pulled up to her waist so he could feel her skin.

"Can I?" He asked both hands on the hem of her dress.

She nodded and sat up letting him move the dress over her head and onto the floor beside them. He was staring at her again, just looking at her, appreciating her. He watched a shaky hand reach behind her and grasp at the strings holding up her top.

"Rach?" He was a little shocked.

She stopped moving and looked at him, a glint in her eye, "I was serious when I said maybe later before. I want you to; I mean… if you want to."

He nodded and grinned, "Let me." Her hands dropped as he reached behind her to expel the fabric from her body. She sucked in a breath as he surveyed her body. He gently laid her on the bed and whispered into her ear, "God you're so beautiful. I'm so lucky to have such an incredibly gorgeous girlfriend." She smiled nervously up at him.

"Finn… do you want to…"

"Yeah," he smiled, "I want to." He let his hands slide up her body until they reached the swell of her breasts. She sucked in a shaky breath as he lightly feathered around them with his fingertips. He kissed her and let his thumb slide across her nipple. She moaned into his mouth and he continued to tease her. She tossed her head back, giving him access to her beautiful neck which he eagerly took advantage of. He definitely left marks, but she didn't stop him and he just couldn't believe she was letting him do all this. Not only letting him, she like_ asked_ him to… she _wanted_ him too.

He knew she had to feel his arousal through his shorts, 'cause he was like on top of her, but when her sexy little hand cupped him (through the shorts, **but still**) he thought he was definitely in a dream. She was purring his name, like seriously, when did Rachel Berry become a sexy little minx? He was going to need like fifty cold showers this week just to get the image of her boobs out of his brain, let alone how they_ feel_, and how she was feeling _him_.

He started to kiss his way down her collar bone, figuring she'd probably stop him, but why not try right? Only, she didn't stop him. What on earth was happening, was she like drugged? Because she was definitely arching her chest up a little bit, holy crap, she like _wanted _him to. He swirled his tongue around the pebbled nub and the sexiest sound he'd ever heard escaped her lips. He played with it in his mouth, lightly nibbling and sucking, enjoying the way she was moaning his name. This kind of _totally_ rocked, like more-so then watching her slam Puckerman in the back of the head with a water balloon.

When his hand drifted south to her bottoms she didn't reprimand him or yell, like Quinn would have, she just gently moved her hand to grip his wrist and bring it to the small of her back. He knew she probably wouldn't have let that one go, but it was worth a try, and she totally put her hand back over his shorts after so he didn't care. She was all sorts of amazing and he only had two more hours to be alone with her before he had to be home for curfew, so he focused on making her stutter on his name over and over again.

**I love you all & you're all amazinggggggggg. Also I'm looking for good finchel stories to read so if you have suggestions (even if you feel like you're promoting yourself) I WANT THEMMMM. thanks & reviews and suggestions as always are love3**


End file.
